Implantable medical devices may typically include one or more power sources, electronics, and components for wireless connectivity to analytical devices located outside of a body. The implantable medical devices may generally be encased in bulky biocompatible packages that hermetically seal the internal electronics from the bodily fluid. Due to the bulk of the devices, miniaturization is desired, and driven for various reasons. One of these reasons may be related to the implant procedure. While the bulky devices may conventionally require invasive surgery, less invasive implant procedures would be possible with miniaturized implantable devices. While reduction in electronics and power supplies provide some reduction in size, the components that provide the wireless connectivity may provide a parallel path to miniaturization.